


Случайный вуайеризм есть разумное применение мутации

by ayaskam



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaskam/pseuds/ayaskam
Summary: Привычка Эрика неосознанно перечислять металлические предметы вокруг открыла ему нового соседа с неожиданной стороны.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidental Voyeurism is a Legitimate Use of Mutation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692416) by [Square_Pancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_Pancake/pseuds/Square_Pancake). 



Это был стальной дилдо. Удивительно большой экземпляр. Эрику не нужно было открывать коробку, чтобы быть уверенным в этом: характерная форма и полное отсутствие украшений и внутренних механизмов оставляли не так много вариантов. 

Итак, дилдо.

Эрик определенно его не заказывал, однако, простая коричневая коробка была оставлена прямо около его квартиры. Он предположил, что должен был быть отчасти благодарен, потому что упаковка была достаточно большой, и ее доставили сюда, а не на почту. 

«Интересно, может, это какое-нибудь странное русское оскорбление», – рассуждал Эрик. Азазель был одним из тех его бывших, которые не смогли принять его предпочтения вежливо. Действительно, его вкусы в кровати были причиной не искать новые отношения, притом даже более значимой, чем его глубокая ненависть к большинству людей. 

Не то чтобы Эрик не хотел стабильных отношений. Конечно же, он был бы рад разделить с кем-то аренду и иметь регулярный секс. Дело было в том, что альфы, которых он встречал, с кем ходил на свидания и, в конце концов, спал, сливались после того, как Эрик упоминал, что вне течки ему не особо нравится быть в пассиве. 

У Эрика не было каких-либо эмоциональных или психологических возражений против проникновения. Проблема была просто в том что, несмотря на все приготовления, какие мог устроить самый терпеливый альфа, стимуляция простаты в лучшем случае была некомфортной, а в худшем – ошеломляющей в плохом смысле.

Так что Эрик рад быть активом, но по какой-то причине мужчины-альфы, которых он встречал, имели серьезные проблемы в этом отношении. Даже исповедуя веру в полное равенство между альфами и омегами, каждый новый партнер думал, что он будет тем единственным, кто магически откроет Эрику глаза на прелести пассивной роли, но при этом сам испытывал беспокойство при мысли о проникновении.

Абсурд. Но Эрик пытался найти компромисс. Ему было достаточно взаимных минетов, дрочки и иногда проникновения, хотя предпочтительнее все же было исключить анальный секс из регулярного меню, если его партнер не желал принимать. Нескольким даже это нравилось, но всегда украдкой, с чувством того, что они делают что-то запретное, а не в качестве обычного физического удовольствия. 

И в конце концов каждый из них настаивал на большем количестве секса, будто бы Эрика можно было заставить получать от этого наслаждение.

Возможно, он и так бы с ними со всеми расстался, в конце концов, но сексуальная несовместимость не особо помогала.

Сначала он думал, что виноваты альфы, их неспособность удовлетворяться оргазмами, доставленными ртом, руками или бедрами, была лишь их проблемой, а не виной Эрика.

Но повстречавшись с людьми и повзрослев, Эрик начал задумываться о том, что его вкусы были довольно эклектичны и потому несостоятельны. 

И все-таки он был гибким. Он встречался с парой женщин-альф, но только понял, что как бы он ни старался, его не привлекают женщины.

Он пытался встречаться и с омегами. Когда он впервые пришел к этой мысли, он был шокирован, что не додумался раньше. В конце концов, большинство омег наслаждались или как минимум претворялись, что наслаждаются, проникновением, так что им бы идеально подошло желание Эрика быть активом. 

Свидания были средними, как и обычно, но продолжались, пока Эрик не оказался в постели с одним особенно привлекательным блондинистым омегой. Стив был прекрасен, крепко сложен с широкими плечами и выражением невинности на лице, которое Эрик хотел стереть.

Секс был ужасный.

Стив не сказал ничего, но Эрик знал, что это был первый раз с омегой для них обоих. Несмотря на то, что Эрик думал, что его влечение основано на внешности, запах другого омеги не был столь же соблазнительным, сколь запах даже самого наименее привлекательного альфы, с которым когда-либо был Эрик. Очевидно, Стив пришел к тому же выводу, и они молчаливо решили считать это неудачным экспериментом, и пошли своими раздельными путями.

После этого Эрик снимал несколько парней на одну ночь, которые не ожидали ничего, кроме минета, но он больше не пытался найти нового альфу для серьезных отношений. 

Честно говоря, он был рад, что решил это до того, как у него появился новый сосед.  
Хорошенький телепат не был идеалом альфы в физическом плане, его черты были слишком мягкие, и ростом он был ниже Эрика. Не говоря уж об ужасном для альфы недостатке – у него была соблазнительная попа, в мыслях о которой Эрик провел слишком много времени, хотя и осознавал, что это именно запах влияет на его возбуждение. Казалось, Чарльз Ксавье и его терпко-сладкий запах изобретены, чтобы терзать Эрика. 

Чарльз представился через несколько дней после своего новоселья. Услышав стук в дверь, Эрик открыл больше из любопытства, чем из желания говорить с кем-либо.

«Привет, я Чарльз Ксавье, я ваш новый сосед по этажу», – Чарльз сопроводил свои слова блестящей улыбкой, которую Эрик не вернул. – «В любом случае, раз уж вы единственный несвязанный омега в здании, я хотел предложить вам возможность моего отсутствия на время вашей течки».

Эрик в ответ лишь поднял бровь. Как метод съема омег, система Чарльза нуждалась в доработке. Она была чуть лучше, чем прямое предложение помощи с течкой под видом «соседского долга». И лучше лишь потому что через пару фраз он перейдет к этому предложению, был уверен Эрик.

Ясно чувствуя презрение Эрика, мужчина поторопился с объяснением: «Я телепат. И мне говорили, что быть под влиянием телепатии во время течки без партнера как бы …» 

Чарльз сбился, но Эрик читал между строк. Чувство отчаяния и мании, которое поражает во время течки, было последним, что бы он желал разделить с незнакомцем, каким бы дружелюбным он ни казался. По коже Эрика поползли мурашки при мысли о возможной степени ненамеренного разоблачения. 

Прочитав его реакцию то ли в мыслях, то ли в выражении лица, Чарльз кивнул: «В университете есть дом для временного проживания, который я подберу для себя, и если вы мне сообщите чуть заранее, то меня тут уже не будет, когда течка будет ощутимой. Мне сказали, что большинство омег предпочли бы такой расклад».

Он нахмурился и добавил: «Если вам неудобно, то университет мог бы найти другое жилье для меня».

Эрик фыркнул. Выбор жилья, субсидируемого университетом, был крайне ограничен, особенно для мутантов. Он не поверил бы, что найдутся другие варианты для телепата да еще и без партнера. 

Это были первые слова Эрика Чарльзу: «Я сообщу вам заранее». – Затем он плотно закрыл дверь и вернулся к чтению, пытаясь всеми силами забыть запах мужчины.  
С приближением полугодовой течки, Эрик ловил себя на мысли, что наблюдает за Чарльзом больше, чем ему следует. Он уже признался себе, что этот альфа привлекателен для его основных инстинктов. Не было никакого оправдания хотеть чего-то большего. Эрик уже был там, знал, что ничего не получится.

Так что он смотрел и оценивал, и делал замечания о точеных контурах попы Чарльза и ловкости его рук, в то время, когда он жонглирует своими книгами, открывая дверь.  
Но больше Эрик не делал ничего, и уж тем более не проявлял никакого интереса.  
За неделю до течки Эрик оставил Чарльзу туманную записку, которая привела к отъезду Чарльза из здания за день до того, как Эрик заперся в своей квартире.

Во время течки Эрику было хуже. Честно говоря, течка никогда не была тем безумием сексуальной энергии, которая предполагалась в бесконечных подростковых фильмах и безвкусных романах. Для Эрика это был акт балансирования между различными источниками дискомфорта, пока все не заканчивалось, и Эрик мог вернуться к своей обычной жизни. Этот раз ничем не отличался.

Через неделю после течки, когда Эрик пришел домой и обнаружил металлический дилдо у себя под дверью, он был в форменном замешательстве. 

Если бывший любовник прислал его либо в качестве подарка для перенесения течки, либо в качестве оскорбления в свете сексуальных предпочтений Эрика, время было выбрано не совсем подходящее. 

Как раз в тот момент, когда Эрик собирался поднять его и проверить, не прикреплена ли к коробке записка, Чарльз высунул свою голову в коридор. 

«Эрик, я ожидаю доставку, а на сайте отслеживания посылок написано, что она доставлена, но ее не было на почте и около моей двери».

Удивленный, Эрик кивнул в сторону обманчиво невинной коробки перед своей дверью.

«О, должно быть это она!» – счастливо воскликнул Чарльз.

Эрик очень сильно хотел спросить, зачем именно этому мужчине нужен стальной дилдо, но воздержался. Хотя телепат и был в курсе, что Эрик металлокинет, он, вероятно, не подозревал, насколько утонченные способности у него были. О чем Чарльз заботился, было лишь то, чтобы содержимое упаковки оставалось таким же неясным, как и скромная коричневая упаковочная бумага. 

Эрик пусть и не видел Чарльза с кем-то, подумал, что его омега имеет специфические вкусы. 

На протяжении следующих нескольких недель, Эрик с дискомфортом чувствовал присутствие своего соседа. Хотя он и не мог опознать человека в толпе, облако ионов металла в человеческой крови делало определение другого человека не усилием, а пассивным ощущением. Несмотря на догадки Эрика, Чарльз находился один в своей квартире.

Хотя ему было стыдно признаться, Эрик был счастлив, что стальной дилдо оставался на одном месте. Он понимал, что выискивание формы секс-игрушки твоего соседа было более чем жутковато, но казалось, что дилдо привлекает больше внимания, чем любой другой простой объект имеет право привлекать.

И раз уж оно не использовалось, Эрик уверял себя, что это не сильно отличалось от ощущения серебряных приборов на кухне или арматуры в стене. Это было естественным фоновым шумом, который бы почувствовал любой металлокинет.

Вопреки себе, Эрик втягивался в разговоры с Чарльзом все больше и больше в течение следующих недель. У мужчины были интересные взгляды на разные уровни классификации способностей мутантов и на осознание этих сил не только людьми, но также и другими мутантами.

«И я должен задуматься, поэтому ли так много телепатов имеют вторичные мутации. Как минимум часть проявлений мутантных способностей управляется нашим желанием – поэтому эмоциональный всплеск часто вызывает силы – и телепаты часто могут почувствовать, как другие люди могли бы отреагировать. Многие из них развивают способности физической защиты – иногда геном пытается защитить сам себя», – Чарльз размышлял однажды, когда они случайно встретились в кампусе и оказались вместе пьющими кофе в местной кофейне.

Чарльз был неотразимо привлекателен, когда он рассказывал о своих интересах, Эрик должен был признать, но он твердо пресек попытки телепата позвать его на свидание. Кофе с соседом было отличным досугом. Свидания с альфой, столь привлекательным, как Чарльз, вели лишь к разочарованию и разбитому сердцу. Чарльз попытался его пригласить куда-то только дважды: один раз выпить и второй на ужин, добавив, что он не был уверен, пьет ли Эрик. После того, как Эрик отказал, он сказал себе, что не был разочарован тем, что телепат вежливо принял отказ в то время, как продолжил их ненавязчивую дружбу.  
Однако он был благодарен, что Чарльз не упомянул свои свидания и романтические связи, хотя Эрик был уверен, что Чарльз не был обделен вниманием, когда куда-то выбирался. 

________________________________________

 

У Эрика был особенно тяжелый день. Как материаловед и мутант, он единственный был компетентен помогать в тайных исследованиях. И он был настолько известен в своей области, что другие мутанты присоединились к программе, основываясь лишь на факте его участия. Его профессионализм был почти гарантией успеха вместе с его способностями привлекать в исследование гранты не только от правительства, но и от частных предприятий, имеющих коммерческий интерес и пытающихся вскормить уникальные таланты, которых появлялось все больше и больше.

В целом это не было серьезной проблемой. Большинство корпоративных исполнителей были трусами, которые хотели наживиться на мутантах, соблюдая при этом безопасное расстояние. Эрик проводил переговоры только лично, что сокращало продолжительность и частоту таких встреч. 

Но только не с Тони Старком. Похоже, у Старка был иммунитет к тяжелому темпераменту Эрика, его резким улыбкам и неприязни.

Сегодняшняя встреча ничем не отличалась. Старк затянул доклад про новую солнечную антенну, над которой работала его компания, и предложил различным выпускникам быть его потенциальными стажерами или будущими работниками. Эрик в свою очередь оставался кратким и предоставил достаточно информации, нужной его студентам. 

Вместо того, чтобы закончить на этом, Старк начал расспрашивать Эрика про его будущие планы. Мужчина держался профессиональной стороны вопроса, потому что понимал, что был довольно привлекательным потенциальным сотрудником для многих инженерных компаний, но тон Старка был куда более вкрадчивый, чем нарушал спокойствие Эрика. Выглядело это больше, как будто неугомонный директор компании пытается выведать личную информацию под видом профессионального интереса.

Никто бы не посмел продолжить тему после того, как Эрик в первый раз проворчал «Я не заинтересован». Но каким-то образом Старк настаивал, пока Эрик не отрезал, что не планирует перейти на частное производство, не даже ради своего партнера, которого у него не было, и т.д и т.п.

Так что Эрик был не в настроении для незаурядных вещей нарушающих его распорядок, когда он наконец-то удалился со встречи и направился домой.

Естественно, это значило, что его обычная привычка ощущать различные предметы, выделяя их и перечисляя каждый кусочек металла, запнулась, как только он распахнул дверь своей квартиры. 

Дилдо не был на своем месте. Не успев задуматься ни на секунду, Эрик направил свои ощущения в соседнюю квартиру. Повышенная температура и движение металлического предмета были более чем достаточными, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Когда Эрик осознал, что он почувствовал дилдо в процессе использования, он жестко  
отозвал к себе свои ощущения, стремительно вошел в свою квартиру, наполнил чашку водой и начал греть ее в микроволновке. Концентрация на притупляющем ощущении электричества, двигающегося по кухне, помогала вытеснить все остальные внешние ощущения. 

К тому времени, как зазвонил таймер на микроволновке, Эрик справился со своим смущением и решил не искать больше этот конкретный кусок металла в будущем. Конечно же, есть много других предметов, которые он мог бы использовать для своего медитативного перечисления окружающего металла.

Погружая свое сознание в металлическую раму кровати, Эрик провел вечер, разбирая и собирая декоративные элементы, пока не заснул.

Несмотря на все усилия Эрика, ему сложно было исправить свою привычку. Когда он пришел домой на следующий день, его силы распространились так же, как и обычно. К его облегчению дилдо был на своем месте, а Чарльза не было в квартире.

Эрик проигнорировал, как его коснулись досада и ревность при мысли о том, что Чарльз гулял с тем же, на ком вчера использовал игрушку. 

Прошла еще неделя, прежде чем дилдо оказался в новой локации, и основываясь на его температуре, в воодушевленном использовании. В этот раз Эрик провел вечер, собирая металлические шарики колыбели Ньютона в идеальные до последней молекулы сферы.  
На третий раз Эрик неумышленно прислушался к сексуальным проделкам своего соседа, и он понял, что мужчина был один. Осознание в прямом смысле заставило Эрика уронить от удивления свой портфель. Внезапная волна тревоги за возможные повреждения его ноутбука была, возможно, единственной вещью, спасшей Эрика от трансляции своего возбуждения телепату. 

Хоть Эрик и не хотел делать лишние предположения, он подумал, что если Чарльз один в своей квартире, то он использует дилдо сам.


	2. Чарльз

Чарльз давно уже понял, что большинству людей хочется секса во многих его проявлениях, а не только такого, который им достается. Это сделало его не склонным довольствоваться меньшим, чем ему хочется.

Секс доставлял Чарльзу удовольствие.

Конечно, как альфе ему было положено наслаждаться сексом, но только определенным. Он должен был наслаждаться контролем, доминированием и заполучением каждого омеги, что ему понравится. 

И, возможно, если бы он не был телепатом, он бы вырос с верой, что только у него бывают такие желания, и что ему следует позволить ожиданиям общества диктовать его поведение и его отношения. Но Чарльз повидал слишком много лицемерия и подавленных желаний в других людях, чтобы не думать, что он слишком отличается от нормы.

Чарльз знал, что с точки зрения биологии многие мужчины получают физическое удовольствие от стимуляции простаты, как в качестве дополнения к проникающему сексу, так и в качестве его замены. Так что, исследуя свои собственные предпочтения, Чарльз не держался за идею, что альфам может нравиться только контроль и пенетрирующая роль. Он быстро определил, что его вкусы были чуть шире, чем предполагало секс-образование в старших классах. 

Определенно не всем альфам нравилось то же, что ему, но достаточному количеству для того, чтобы он никогда не колебался уведомить партнера, что он предпочел бы быть в принимающей роли. Его партнеры были в целом счастливы хотя бы поэксперементировать в роли топа, а партнерки, иногда колеблющиеся, были обычно оживлены возможностью попробовать пеггинг. Это не была вся его сексуальная жизнь, но чем старше он становился, тем определеннее Чарльз понимал, что это обязательный ее аспект. 

Чарльз не был гедонистом, но имел склонность буйствовать в любой форме физического удовольствия в попытке зафикисировать себя в материальном мире. Партнер лишь повышал эффективность и удовольствие. Учитывая все это, Чарльз считал свою половую жизнь довольно удовлетворительной, в чем он нуждался, так как вся остальная его жизнь было по большей части интеллектуальной.

К сожалению, его романтическая жизнь была менее успешной. У него было много друзей, и тех, кто хотели бы его в своей кровати, и тех, кто не хотел. Он даже был с одним омегой во время его течки, но это не было продолжительным.

У Чарльза были периоды страсти чаще, чем он мог сосчитать, и в каждый подходящий момент он развлекал себя и своего партнера или партнеров. (Чарльз считал, что именно благодаря своим нежным чертам и пассивной роли, он выглядел совершенно безопасным, и это привело к тому, что он поучаствовал в тройничках с парами в длительных отношениях больше раз, чем большинство может себе только представить.)

Но Чарльз также и влюблялся три раза. 

Лиландра была восхитительной. Так же будучи телепатом, она могла понять все аспекты способности Чарльза. Но ее заинтересованность сексом была минимальной. Хотя она и могла получать удовольствие от физической стимуляции, ее либидо редко давало о себе знать. Когда это случалось, она была необыкновенной. Чарльз всегда испытывал трепет по отношению к своему партнеру, когда он мог погрузиться и в разум, и в тело этого другого человека одновременно. Лиландра была всегда удовольствие и экстаз без капли тени.

К несчастью, даже несмотря на то, что они смогли преодолеть их фундаментально различный уровень интереса к сексу, их отношения были обречены. Как женщина-альфа, Лиландра понимала, что, в конце концов, захочет жениться на женщине-омеге и завести детей, чтобы продолжить свой род. Чарльз не подходил, как бы она его ни любила. 

Их расставание, случившееся, когда Чарльз уехал в аспирантуру, было и горьким, и сладким одновременно, но они оба предпочитали верить в выдумку, что это учеба разделила их, и что при других обстоятельствах они были бы все еще вместе.

Разрабатывая лечение для ПТСР на первом году обучения в аспирантуре, Чарльз встретил Амелию и влюбился по уши. Амелия была веселой, и они были совместимы, но ее преданность своей работе – медсестрой в лагерях беженцев – удерживала их отношения несерьезными. Конечно, Чарльз никогда не был против встретиться с ней, когда она была в том же городе, но никто не делал шагов в сторону чего-то большего. Иронично, что именно Амелию ему сложнее всего было пережить, хотя у них даже никогда и не было настоящих отношений. 

Под конец аспирантуры Чарльз встретил мужчину, с которым, как он думал, он проживет всю оставшуюся жизнь. Так же мутант, Эн Сабах имел такое разнообразие способностей и искреннюю заинтересованность во всем мире, который его окружал. Его серая кожа была необычайно чувствительна к прикосновениям, и Чарльз был без ума от их физического единения. Так занятый их сексуальной жизнью и требованиями в аспирантуре, Чарльз не заметил, что их отношениям пришел конец, пока он не был совсем очевиден.

Эн Сабах не был ошибкой, но скорее уроком. Пока Чарльз пытался охватить все возможные формы физического удовольствия, Эн Сабах все более запутывался в их отношениях. 

Все началось с того, что Эн Сабах отказывался от каких-то вариантов сексуальных действий, которые прежде им обоим нравились. Понимая, что и его собственные вкусы колеблются, Чарльз, едва пожав плечами, принимал любые ограничения, которые предлагал его партнер. Но когда тот предположил, что Чарльз им телепатически манипулирует, чтобы заставить наслаждаться их сексом, Чарльз просто все бросил и ушел. 

Чарльз знал, что если бы он был моложе, он бы попытался остаться вместе с Эн Сабах, попытался бы убедить своего молодого омегу , что их отношения были настоящими и что он никогда не использовал телепатию, чтобы изменить вкусы своего партнера, но с его степенью в руках и новыми возможностями на горизонте, Чарльз был слишком горд, чтобы кого-то успокаивать.

Так что когда Чарльз переехал, став соседом Эрику Леншеру, он сделал это будучи свободным от каких-либо романтических привязанностей и с огромным списком случайных связей, которые рады были бы узнать о его разрыве с Эн Сабах, хотя никто из них не был так глуп, что признать это. Только потому что он оставил мужчину, с которым он видел свое будущее, не значит, что он должен оставить и всех остальных. Досадно было, что в связи с расстоянием от его предыдущей учебы лишь немногие из его партнеров были доступны для случайного развлечения.

Отсутствие компании не было заметно сразу же, но осознание приходило к Чарльзу, когда он встречал коллег и соседей. Скорее всего, именно поэтому Эрик Леншер произвел на него такое сильное впечатление. 

Эрик определенно нравился Чарльзу физически, хотя было вообще сложно представить человека, которому бы не понравилась такая внешность. Но новая работа в качестве преподавателя и новое исследование оставляли слишком мало времени на то, чтобы Чарльз мог встречаться со своими старыми партнерами, а уж тем более сходиться с новыми, сколь привлекательными они бы ни были.

Прошло несколько месяцев с получения новой работы, когда Чарльз заметил отсутствие одной из его любимых игрушек. Это не было что-то используемое регулярно, но когда Чарльз был один, это было то, что помогало ему получить максимальное удовольствие. Во взрослой жизни, включавшей в себя полных энтузиазма сексуальных партнеров, которые с удовольствием делились своим наслаждением, Чарльз знал, что он привык к тому, что аппетит других людей поддерживал его удовлетворение.

Хотя стальной дилдо не был необходимостью, он определенно был полезен в те дни, когда Чарльзу нужна была поддержка.

Заказав замену и не захотев использовать ее сразу по приезде, Чарльз был вынужден признать, что ему не хватало не только физической стимуляции. Отсутствие его любимой секс-игрушки не было недостающим элементом.

Хоть все и кончилось так печально, Эн Сабах был неотразимым и страстным партнером.

Чарльз понимал, что всегда планировал себе жизнь с мужем, и отсутствие постоянного партнера, физически и эмоционально преданного, было мучительным. 

Держа это в уме, Чарльз начал серьезно задумывать над тем, что пригласить кого-нибудь в свою постель. Отношения были бы идеальным вариантом, но он решил, что постоянный сексуальный партнер будет достаточным, чтобы сдерживать его одиночество. Поиск рядом с собой был естественным выбором. 

Эрик не успел еще ничего сказать, но Чарльз должен был бы быть совсем никаким телепатом, чтобы не почувствовать искру притяжения от омеги. Их первое взаимодействие было кратким, но не явно грубым, что, как узнал Чарльз, было довольно редким для Эрика. 

Так что, посмотрев расписание Эрика, Чарльз устроил «случайную» встречу с омегой на нейтральной территории.

«Привет, Эрик!» – Чарльз всеми усилиями поддерживал свой тон дружелюбным, но не слишком заинтересованным.

Эрик ответил: «Чарльз», – и кивнул. Но к удовольствию Чарльза, мысли Эрика, без того спокойные, оживились вследствие этой встречи. 

При их первой встрече вне дома, Чарльз не пытался угостить Эрика или даже флиртовать. Все-таки их взаимодействие было довольно ограниченным, и было более чем возможно, что его бесконечно прекрасный разум в купе с настолько же привлекательным телом сопровождались еще и невыносимым характером.

К счастью, на третьей встрече попытка Эрика поддерживать видимость вежливости провалилась, и он прорычал: «Итак, ты говоришь, что мутанты обязаны использовать свои способности, чтобы помогать остальным людям? Что они должны прислуживать народным массам?»

«Нет, конечно же, нет! Я говорю, что весь мир, включая обычных людей, должен развивать свои таланты в направлении общественного блага», – ответил Чарльз.

Эрик фыркнул: «Но и чтобы приносить пользу другим людям. Твое упование на альтруизм недальновидное и глупое. Опасное в худшем случае – еще не так давно люди предлагали насильно записывать мутантов на военную службу».

Чарльз не смог подавить улыбку, услышав энтузиазм в голосе Эрика: «Ты намеренно неправильно понимаешь мою позицию. Следует поощрять людей, когда они хотят использовать свои способности, чтобы это не ставило их в противовес всему остальному миру. Пирокинет не должен быть пожарным, но если он хочет выжить, ему не следует быть и поджигателем. И если он хочет использовать свои способности профессионально, он должен найти способ это сделать, он не могут ожидать, что рынок труда предоставит готовые позиции специально для него».

Эрик откинулся на спинку кресла в задумчивой тишине. В конце концов он произнес: «Я все еще думаю, что фокус на общественном благе вместо личности вреден для развития мутантов». 

Внезапный звон колокольни прервал их дискуссию, и Чарльз, ругаясь, потянулся к телефону. 

«Я должен бежать, чтобы успеть на мой следующий семинар. Я был бы рад продолжить дискуссию позже, возможно, за стаканчиком чего-нибудь покрепче?»

Не моргнув, Эрик отрицательно покачал головой и ответил: «Все, что я мог бы добавить подождет до следующего раза, когда мы случайно встретимся на кампусе».

Неделю спустя, все еще разочарованный, Чарльз попытался спросить еще раз на случай, если Эрик вдруг подумал, что интерес Чарльза был исключительно академическим, или на случай, если Эрик не пьет. Когда омега так же стремительно отклонил и второе приглашение, Чарльз подавил романтический интерес к привлекательному омеге и сосредоточился на победе в текущих дебатах – о том, следует ли изучать вторичные мутации, как самостоятельный феномен, отделяя их от первичных способностей мутантов.

В отсутствии множества кандидатов мысли Чарльза вернулись к еще не использованному новому дилдо, который теперь находился на полке около его кровати. Чарльз был определенно достаточно взрослым, чтобы самому позаботиться о своих потребностях. 

Когда в первый раз Чарльз использовал новую игрушку, он убедился, что никого нет рядом. Она была несколько больше, чем предыдущая (Чарльз должен был признать, что его воспоминания о ее размерах увеличились со временем), и он не был до конца уверен, что сможет сдержать свои способности в первый раз.

Последнее, чего бы он хотел, это телепатически оскорбить Эрика своей страстью после его отказа пойти с ним на свидание.

На второй раз Чарльз не был даже немного столь аккуратным, и к тому моменту, как он кончил и разминал свою руку, затекшую от неудобного угла, под которым ее приходилось ее держать, он понял, что это мысленное рокотание – разум Эрик, намеренно фокусирующийся на своих силах на молекулярном уровне.

Пораженный открытием этого подобия медитации, Чарльз решил расспросить о ней соседа.

Конечно, это намерение спешно растворилось в посторгазмическом тумане. 

Когда во второй раз Чарльз почувствовал, что разум Эрика фокусируется на его способности, Чарльз снова был под впечатлением от фантастического оргазма и не в состоянии строить планы.

Когда Чарльз все-таки вспомнил поднять этот вопрос с Эриком, он, признаться, был удивлен ответом.

«О, глубокая концентрация на молекулярном аспекте моей способности определенно служит формой медитации. Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то делал что-то подобное, но я бы с удовольствием обсудил бы это с тобой за стаканчиком».


End file.
